


Mermaid

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, Jaime met a mermaid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mermaid

**Author's Note:**

> Because when I was little, everything that came from the sea on my island was a mermaid as long as it wasn’t a jellyfish. Regardless of species or gender, mermaids were everywhere to me and maybe Jaime was that kind of little kid too.

When Jaime was seven and Milagro was brand new and still had that fresh baby smell, his parents took them on their first (and only) vacation.

There were other children at the hotel that they stayed at, other families with children that were Jaime’s age to keep him from getting bored while his parents fussed over Milagro, but what really caught Jaime’s attention was the beach. It was a good beach, a few yards away from the back of the hotel and staffed with plenty of lifeguards to keep Jaime’s mom happy about his safety. There were warm blue waters and white sand that felt good between his toes when he wriggled them in deep.

But that wasn’t the best thing about the beach. Not even close. The best thing about the beach to Jaime’s mind was the mermaid that he found just out of sight of the last lifeguard tower.

Pale hair.

Dark brown skin.

Gleaming eyes that looked like brand new quarters in the sun.

The mermaid didn’t look much like any mermaid that Jaime had ever seen in his whole life. Not that Jaime had in fact seen that many mermaids by the ripe old age of seven outside of  _The Little Mermaid_. There was no tail and not that many scales, but Jaime knew a mermaid when he saw one.

One minute, Jaime was fishing in the little tide pool he had found while looking for more shells and the next—

“I’m Jaime! What’s your name? Wanna be friends?” Jaime had not yet learned not to talk to strange metahumans.

The mermaid smiled, showing sharp teeth in a grin that seemed impressive to Jaime at that age. “I am Kaldur’ahm,” the mermaid said in a soft voice. “And I would like to be your friend.” 


End file.
